


Discoveries to Share [podfic]

by litrapod (litra)



Series: amplificathon 2014 [45]
Category: Old Kingdom - Garth Nix
Genre: Gen, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-26
Updated: 2014-04-26
Packaged: 2018-01-20 21:52:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1527017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/litra/pseuds/litrapod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One evening shortly after her seventeenth birthday, Lirael and the Dog go on a minor adventure together in the Library.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Discoveries to Share [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sheeana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheeana/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Discoveries to Share](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1100966) by [Sheeana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheeana/pseuds/Sheeana). 



**Title:**   Discoveries to Share  
**Fandom** : Old Kingdom -- Garth Nix  
**Author** :  [Sheeana](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheeana/pseuds/Sheeana)

 **Reader:** [Litra](http://archiveofourown.org/users/litra)  
**Pairing:**   gen  
**Rating: gen**  
**Length:**   10:08  
**Summary:**

> One evening shortly after her seventeenth birthday, Lirael and the Dog go on a minor adventure together in the Library.

The original work can be found [Here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1100966)  
  
Right click to [Download](http://litra.parakaproductions.com/audio/Author_%20Sheeana/Discoveries%20to%20Share.mp3)  
Or check out the google link [Here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B1OsQeSzIFcZc3FSdmIwWVkxS1U/edit?usp=sharing)


End file.
